En El Tiempo de las Congeladas
by The Eastern Writer
Summary: Ya es diciembre en BajoTerra y todos se preparan para la temporada invernal que se avecina; en una mission, nuestros héroes quedan encerrados en una cueva y tendrán que enfrentarse a las frías adversidades que se aproximen
1. Navidad 2015

**¡Feliz Navidad! Si, sé que me adelanté con respecto a la fecha pero, ja, la idea para este fic no dejaba de rondar en mi cabeza, entonces era momento para escribirla, disfrútenlo**

Diciembre había llegado por fin y aunque por un lado era triste ya que nadie en BajoTerra sabía sobre Navidad, esta vez sería diferente

Trixie, Kord, Pronto y Junjie estaban sacando suéteres y ropa de invierno como si algo se avecinara, Eli como no tenía idea de qué estaba pasando se extraña un poco porque era diciembre pero en BajoTerra no nevaba, o eso es lo que él creía

Eli: Chicos, ¿Para qué toda esa ropa de invierno?

Trixie: ¿Ropa de invierno? No, nada de eso, es solo que Katherine y Tobías nos informaron que es el Tiempo de las Congeladas

Eli: ¿Tiempo de las congeladas?

Kord: Amigo ¿No sabes sobre eso?

Eli: No

Trixie: Muy bien, cada cierto tiempo las babosas adquieren más poder, por época cada tipo de babosas es más fuerte, se llenan de energía inimaginable y necesitan liberarla, las babosas con dueño lo hacen a cada instante cuando son lanzadas y hacen cosas geniales como aprender movimientos nuevos y simplemente son más fuertes que las demás, pero las babosas salvajes sin dueño lo hacen de una manera distinta, todas se reúnen en un mismo lugar para contener toda esa energía y luego expulsarla hacia toda BajoTerra

Eli: Increíble ¿Y todas hacen eso?

Trixie: Si, y nos preparamos porque Katherine nos dijo que esta es época de las babosas congeladas, así que habrá nieve y frío por todas partes

Pronto: Pronto odia esto, todo ese frío, uff, eso no va con Pronto

Eli: ¿De qué hablas Pronto? ¡Esto será increíble! –dijo celebrando-

Junjie: ¿Increíble? Todos los caminos estarán bloqueados con nieve, lagos y ríos estarán congelados, sin mencionar que tendremos que abrigarnos y refugiarnos aquí dentro

Eli: ¡¿Y no es ASOMBROSO?! –dijo muy feliz, Junjie solo desvía la mirada-

Trixie: Vaya que estas emocionado pero todavía no entiendo por qué

Eli: Bueno, es que en –se interrumpe al ver a Junjie, ellos todavía no les habían dicho sobre la superficie- Donde yo estaba muy muy lejos de las cavernas conocidas, cada año en diciembre y a veces antes, solía caer nieve a toneladas, todo era frío y todo se congelaba, no íbamos a la escuela y todos se quedaban en casa como familia, tranquilos adentro para celebrar la Navidad

Kord: Suena estupendo pero ya no estás allá, aquí debemos refugiar a todos antes de la nevada porque cuando llegue el tiempo todo estará cubierto de nieve –dijo mientras le entregaba a Eli un paquete de mantas-

Eli: Bien, ya entendí –dijo mientras las tomaba y las ponía en su meca-

Trixie: Será mejor abrigarnos bien antes de salir, Kathe dijo que desde ahora empezarán las ventiscas

Todos se abrigaron con chaquetas y abrigos, el de Eli era una chaqueta azul claro con detalles de negro, el de Trixie era un abrigo sencillo de color verde esmeralda que combinada con sus ojos, el de Kord era una especie de chaleco de color rojo y blanco, el de Pronto era un sueter de invierno color morado y el de Junjie era un abrigo convencional detallado igual que su ropa

Salieron a las cavernas a entregarles más abrigos y a prepararlos para la nevada ya que anteriormente la Banda de Shane de Will ayudaba a los ciudadanos a reforzar y preparar sus hogares para que no tuvieran problemas con toda la nieve que se aproximara y sin Will, les tocaba a ellos ayudar en ese tarea, primero fueron a Lúmino, luego a Futuria, luego a Campo Callado, Caverna Objetivo, etc, con tal de asegurarse que todos en BajoTerra estuvieran protegidos, sin embargo todo ese recorrido era agotador y tuvieron que pasar la noche en una de las cavernas por las que pasaron lejos de casa, un amable señor del lugar les dio un refugio temporal en donde dormir

Señor: Pueden dormir aquí Banda de Shane

Eli: Espero que no sea una molestia

Señor: Por supuesto que no, por el hijo de Will lo que sea –dijo sonriendo-

Eli: Gracias

Y allí pasaron la noche, tenía cada quien su habitación y espacio donde dormir, incluso las babosas tenían su propio lugar en donde descansar, baños apartes, una cocina con refrigerador, por si despertaban muy temprano con algo de hambre o simplemente por un vaso de agua, tenían todo lo necesario

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto, Junjie: ¡Wow!

Trixie: Increíble

Pronto: ¡Genial! ¡Un refrigerador! Hay que ver qué hay para cenar –dijo corriendo hacia la cocina-

Eli: Pronto no abuses, solo es un lugar para pasar la noche y tu vienes a saquear el refrigerador

Pronto: Pronto no está abusando de nada y si solo es para pasar la noche ¿Por qué nos dejarían todo esto?

Eli: Bueno, ahh…

Junjie: Ese humilde señor solo fue amable al dejarnos aquí, quizá todo esto sea suyo

Trixie: Es cierto Pronto, deja eso

Kord: Ah vamos chicos no sean aburridos, además el señor dijo "Por el hijo de Will lo que sea" y yo tengo hambre –dijo mientras iba con Pronto-

Eli: Ahg, nunca aprenderán

Junjie: Necesitan disciplina

Trixie: ¿También tienen hambre no es así?

Eli, Junjie: … Pues…

Pronto: ¡Adelante! Con toda esta comida Pronto preparará uno de sus famosos guisados de insecto

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Junjie: ¡NO ARRUINES LA COMIDA PRONTO! –gritaron todos en unisono-

Pronto: Gracias por las aclamaciones a mi comida –dijo un poco molesto-

Comieron de la comida que había y se fueron satisfechos a sus habitaciones temporales, allí encontraron todo lo que necesitaban y mantas extra para la nevada

Eli: Ah, Trixie –dijo de lejos antes de entrar a su habitación-

Trixie: ¿Sí?

Eli: …Am… Buenas noches

Trixie: Buenas noches Eli –dijo sonriendo luego entró a su cuarto y Eli hiso lo mismo-

 **Al día siguiente…**

Eli fue el primero en levantarse, despertó somnoliento y miró por la ventana, todo estaba cubierto de nieve blanca que cubría todo el suelo, las casas, los caminos, incluso la ventana por la cual estaba observando, al principio solo vio todo de reojo porque acababa de levantarse pero luego se detuvo a mirar toda la caverna por la ventana y se llenó de alegría al toda la nieve

Eli: ¡Asombroso! –dijo al ver todo por la ventana-

Burpy se puso en su hombro y chilló de alegría

Eli rápidamente se puso guantes, bufandas, un gorro, todo para salir afuera a jugar con la nieve ya que hacía un tiempo que no estaba en la superficie lejos de todo eso y ver la nieve le recordaba a su hogar y familia cuando era un niño y solían estar unidos, bajó las escaleras como relámpago

Junjie: Wow Eli, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?

Eli: ¡Afuera! –dijo tratando de abrir la puerta, que estaba atorada con una montaña de nieve-

Junjie: Pero hay mucha nieve y hace mucho frío afuera

Eli: ¡Exacto! –dijo saliendo afuera, Junjie solo se quedó ahí parado y confundido-

Eli al salir afuera y ver toda la nieve solo sonríe y camina por toda la caverna, mirando todo a su alrededor, cada vez acelerando más el paso, primero caminaba luego trotaba y luego corría por todo el lugar, anduvo por toda la caverna corriendo y viendo todo congelado, luego volvió de regreso y cuando finalmente se cansó de correr se dejó caer en la nieve

Eli: Nieve, Jajaja, ¡Nieve! –dijo muy feliz haciendo un ángel de nieve-

Kord: Ok, ¿Qué está haciendo? –dijo susurrándole a Pronto en el oído-

Pronto: Creo que está feliz –dijo susurrándole-

Eli: ¡Estoy feliz! –dijo gritando desde el suelo-

Kord: Está feliz –dijo susurrándole a Pronto-

Eli: Ahh, esto es asombroso, nieve, frío, todo congelado, ¡Es genial!

Junjie: ¿Genial? Hay nieve por todas partes, es difícil caminar o ver el camino por donde vas, para poder salir afuera debes ponerte todo lo que tengas guardado en el armario, lagos congelados ¿Qué se supone que puede hacerse en la nieve? Ni siquiera se puede practicar bien

Eli: … Se puede hacer ángeles de nieve, patinar en hielo o… O ¡Guerra de bolas de nieve! –dijo lanzándosela a Junjie y le da en la cara-

Junjie: ¡Auch! ¡Eli, qué grosero!

Kord: ¡Jajaja! Eso si fue divertido ¡Jaja… ¡Auch! –dijo porque también le dio una bola de nieve que Eli lanzó-

Eli: Disculpa Kord pero dije guerra de bolas de nieve –dijo haciendo otra bola de nieve y lanzándosela a Kord otra vez-

Kord: ¡Auch! ¡Oye! –dijo tomando nieve del suelo y lanzándosela a Eli y lo golpea-

Eli: ¡Auch!

Kord: Jajaja, oye eso fue divertido ¿Cómo se juega?

Eli: Como lo hiciste, tomas nieve y se la lanzas a tu oponente

Trixie: ¿Reglas?

Eli: Jaja, sí claro –dijo burlándose- Entonces, ¿Juegan?

Trixie, Kord, Pronto: Claro

Eli: Junjie

Junjie: No gracias, prefiero quedarme adentro, cómodo con las babosas, descansando y tomando una taza de chocolate caliente… Luego a meditar y entrenar

Kord: Vamos, no seas aburrido –dijo haciendo una bola de nieve-

Junjie: No soy "aburrido", solo no quiero jugar –se interrumpe porque Kord le lanzó una bola de nieve- Olvídalo Kord, no voy a jugar a –Kord le lanza otra- No voy a ceder… No voy a –se interrumpe al ver a Eli, Trixie, Kord y Pronto con bolas de nieve apuntadas hacia él- Muy bien, pero solo un poco

Eli, Trixie, Kord, Pronto: Ok –dijeron todos lanzándole las bolas de nieve a Junjie al mismo tiempo derribándolo-

Eli: ¡A jugar!

Todos comenzaron al lanzarse bolas de nieve sin parar, felices y disfrutando de la nieve, ahora viendo al frío desde un punto de vista distinto, antes aburrido y apagado, ahora divertido y alegre, después a la… Media hora de jugar, se cansaron de lanzar bolas de nieve y Kord preparó patines y se fueron al lago congelado a que Eli les enseñara

Eli: Es fácil, solo muevan un pie después del otro –dijo mientras lo hacía- ¿Bien?

Kord lo hiso primero y lo hiso correctamente hasta que se desequilibró y calló, Pronto lo hacía con "cautela y elegancia", Junjie lo hacía tranquilo y calmado, no era difícil para él encontrar el equilibrio e incluso parecía un profesional, Trixie no quería hacerlo

Trixie: No estoy segura de esto, ¿Y si el hielo se rompe?

Eli: No lo hará, tranquila –dijo extendiéndole su mano, ella la toma y él patina hacia atrás haciendo que ella se adentre más en el hielo, al principio ella se desequilibra e iba a caerse pero Eli la ayuda y la levanta haciendo que ella quede frente a él- Descuida, yaa, te tengo –dijo un poco nervioso, ella solo le sonríe-

Todos patinaron, Eli y Trixie juntos, por una hora y al terminar se pusieron a hacer muñecos de nieve

Kord: Jajaja, oye Pronto mira mi nueva meca

Pronto: Jajaja, muy bueno troll pero él mío es mejor –dijo mientras mostraba su muñeco, que típicamente era él mismo- Observa a Pronto El Magnífico de nieve, con su corona de rey, joyas y oro por doquier, igual que Pronto original

Kord: Sí claro –dijo volviendo a su meca de nieve-

Trixie: Esto es divertido

Eli: Y no cansa igual que patinar

Trixie: Perdón otra vez por pisarte el pie –dijo riéndose un poco-

Eli: Aah, no importa, no lo hiciste tan mal –dijo riéndose-

Trixie: ¡Qué malo eres! –dijo empujándolo un poco-

Eli: ¡Jajaja!

Trixie: ¿Y ya está listo? –preguntó, ambos estaban haciendo un muñeco de nieve parecido a Olaf, solo que un poco más grande-

Eli: Umm… Le falta algo –dijo mientras le colocaba una zanahoria- Ahora sí

Trixie: Ok… Ahora sí es idéntico a ti –dijo burlándose-

Eli: Oye… Y yo era el malo ¿No?

Eli, Trixie: Jajaja

Eli: …No sabes lo mucho que extrañaba esto –dijo mirando el muñeco-

Trixie: ¿Hacer muñecos de nieve?

Eli: No, todo esto, la nieve, patinar, guerra de bolas de nieve, jaja… De niño cuando lo hacía en la superficie con mamá y papá era asombroso, me hacía creer que no había nada mejor que esto, Navidad para mí era más que una fecha, era esperanza, felicidad y sueños… Solo alegría y felicidad, dejando atrás todo el miedo y la tristeza que sentía

Trixie: ¿Por qué?

Eli: No lo sé, creo… Era un temor a perder a mi padre pero más que un simple miedo, era algo que me consumía por dentro con tan solo pensar en eso pero… Él ya no está o bueno, hasta que logre encontrarlo… Pero todavía lo siento y creo que es más un temor por perder a mi familia

Trixie: No debes preocuparte, eso jamás pasará –dijo poniendo su mano en su hombro-

Eli: Gracias por el apoyo –dijo sonriendo-

En ese instante llega el mismo señor que los atendió el día anterior, venía corriendo angustiado hacia ellos pidiendo ayuda

Señor: ¡Shane! ¡Shane! ¡Banda de Shane!

Eli: ¿Qué sucede?

Señor: Hay unos monstruos… Ogros de hielo, atacando la caverna, son muchos y no podemos con ellos

Eli: Chicos –dijo y todos cargaron sus lanzadoras- Nos haremos cargo

Señor: Gracias

Eli: Bien ¡Adelante!

Kord: Ah no, no iremos a pie… Mejor probemos nuestras nuevas motos de nieve –dijo presionando un botón de control del garaje, este se abre y muestra las mecas en su nueva mejora-

Trixie: Impresionante

Eli: Son increíbles Kord, bien ¡Andando!

Montaron las meca-motos de nieve y se fueron al centro de la caverna donde los ogros de hielo estaban atacando

Kord: Wow, son muchos ogros de hielo ¿Podremos con todos?

Eli: Tranquilo Kord, solo hay que calentar las cosas –dijo disparando a Burpy, Burpy se transforma y lanza bolas de fuego a los ogros, logra derribar algunos peor también los hace enojar por lo que crecen y se vuelven más grandes, los ogros corren enojados hacia ellos- Olvidé que podían hacer eso… ¡Corran!

Corrieron en sus mecas por la nieve pero no fue una buena idea, los ogros le seguían y los derribaron de sus mecas, por suerte antes de que pudieran hacerles daño Eli lanzó a su babosa slirena Sueño y los dejó dormidos, pero eso no era todo, cada vez venían más y más ogros de hielo

Eli: ¿De dónde vienen estos ogros de hielo?

Trixie: Es por el tiempo, en esta época ellos dejan de hibernar y salen a buscar comida

Kord: Lo que son malas noticias para nosotros ya que debemos encargarnos de esto y solo tenemos dos babosas Slirenas

Junjie: Hay que reunirlos a todos en un mismo lugar y luego disparar a las Slirenas

Pronto: Imposible, son demasiados –dijo tratando de defenderse de un ogro-

Eli: Es cierto Junjie, y además ya terminaron de hibernar, si los volvemos a dormir volverán a despertarse y aterrorizar a todos, es mejor llevarlos a otro sitio

Junjie: ¿Pero cómo?

Eli: Con carnada –dijo mirando a Pronto-

Pronto: ¿Qué? No, no, no, creo saber algo de pesca y sé que a la carnada nunca le va bien, ¡Olvídenlo!

 **5 minutos después…**

Eli: ¿Listo Pronto? –dijo susurrando por el intercomunicador mientras se refugiaba en la entrada de una cueva con Trixie-

Pronto: Aun no sé por qué Pronto aceptó a esto

Eli: Bien, Junjie te dará la señal y correrás hasta el lago, luego Kord disparará su babosa carnero contra el suelo y todo se desplomará, con suerte los ogros caerán y se congelarán en el auga ¿De acuerdo?

Pronto: ¿Y qué pasará con Pronto?

Eli: Descuida, Kord te sostendrá… Bien, delante

Pronto: Ok, pero quiero que sepas que Pronto no está de acuerdo con esto

Eli: Sí, si, si, lo que digas, ahora ve

Cumplieron con el plan y Pronto salió afuera con Junjie, Junjie le dio la señal y Pronto disparó contra los ogros, los ogros se enojaron y crecieron, luego fueron tras Pronto

Pronto: Oh Ouh

El ogro rugió y fue corriendo para atrapar a Pronto, los demás ogros le seguían hasta el lago, Pronto solo corría de aquí para allá asustado, mientras Eli y Trixie reían a carcajadas en la entrada de la cueva

Eli, Trixie: Jajaja

Eli: Ok, lo admito, para ser alguien tan pequeño corre muy rápido –dijo riéndose-

Trixie: Es porque está asustado, las personas corren más cuando están asustadas y para su suerte él esta asustado casi siempre –dijo riéndose-

Mientras estaban entre risas y carcajadas, uno de los ogros que no había corrido atrás de Pronto, los vio en la entrada de la cueva y los atacó, para su suerte, Kord ya había disparado su carnero contra el lago y los demás ya habían estado congelados

Trixie: Creí que todos estaban tras de Pronto –dijo caminando hacia atrás-

Eli: Yo igual –dijo mientras le apuntaba con su lanzadora pero el ogro se la golpeó haciendo que la soltara, luego el ogro lo cogió y lo estaba apretando pero Trixie intervino disparándole, el ogro se enojó, soltó a Eli y fue tras ella-

Trixie: Ah –dijo temerosa apuntándole-

Eli: Auch –dijo mientras levantaba la cabeza del suelo, vio a Trixie en problemas y luego desvió su mirada hacia la izquierda donde estaba su lanzadora, corrió rápido a tomarla-

El ogro tenía a Trixie acorralada, ella no tenía su lanzadora porque el ogro le hiso lo mismo que a Eli, antes de que pudiera llegar a ella, Eli le disparó para distraerlo y él desvió la mirada, Trixie se escabullía para escaparse del ogro pero el ogro la vio e intentó atraparla pero solo logró romperle el abrigo, al ver esto Eli le dispara y el ogro se enoja y crece, la cueva no era muy grande, por eso cuando el ogro creció la entrada de la cueva se desplomó, dejando a Eli y a Trixie atrapados adentro, por suerte, cuando la entrada se desplomó, el ogro quedó del otro lado de donde ellos estaban

Eli: Eso estuvo cerca, ¿Estás bien? –dijo mientras le daba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse-

Trixie: Sí, gracias, el ogro solo rompió mi abrigo

Eli: Tendremos que encontrar otra salida, Burpy –dijo mirando a su babosa en su hombro, Burpy se enciende para ser su antorcha que los guíe-

 **Bien, por ahora esa es la primera parte, luego subo la segunda, ¡Bye!**


	2. Continuación

Caminaron y se adentraron en la cueva, adentro había hermosos cristales de hielo por todas partes, el suelo congelado pero no resbaloso, incluso colgaban del techo pequeñas estalagmitas de hielo, sin embargo había un frío demasiado intenso para los que no tenían abrigo

Trixie: Uff –dijo temblando de frío-

Eli: ¿Tienes frío?

Trixie: Un poco sí

Eli se quitó su chaqueta y caminó detrás de ella, suavemente la abrazó y se la colocó

Trixie: Eli, esta es –Eli interrumpe-

Eli: No te preocupes, yo ya estoy medio acostumbrado al frío, cada año en Navidad suele nevar pero aquí ocurre solo cada cierto tiempo ¿O no?

Trixie: Cada 2 o tres años

Eli: Entonces necesitas más el abrigo que yo –dijo sonriéndole, ella se sonroja un poco-

Trixie: Gracias

Siguieron caminando por horas por toda la cueva, dieron vueltas por todas partes buscando una salida pero no encontraban nada, continuaron caminando con la esperanza de encontrar la salida pero no había señal de siquiera una abertura

Con todo el frío que hacía dentro de la cueva a Eli ya le estaba afectando, estaba tembloroso y un poco pálido incluso Trixie que tenía la chaqueta no dejaban de darle escalofríos y una helada sensación en su cuerpo, aunque era más por la preocupación que por el frío

Trixie: Eli

Eli: ¿Sí?

Trixie: Creo que deberíamos detenernos aquí, hemos caminado por horas en esta cueva y no hemos encontrado nada, debemos descansar

Eli: Pero es que –Trixie interrumpe-

Trixie: Mira cómo estás, aquí hace demasiado frío

Eli: Está bien, descansemos aquí

Se sentaron en el suelo y Eli hiso una pequeña fogata la cual Burpy encendió, el fuego no era muy intenso ya que no había mucho para encenderlo pero al menos era algo de calor para que no murieran congelados

Trixie: Toma –dijo mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se la entregaba a Eli pero él se negaba a recibirla-

Eli: La necesitas más que yo

Trixie: ¿Es en serio? Estás pálido y tembloroso

Eli: Es… Es por el hambre, comeré algo y se me pasará, conserva la chaqueta

Trixie: La chaqueta es tuya, yo estaré bien, póntela

Eli: Te la doy, ahora es tuya, ponte la chaqueta Trix

Trixie: Te la devuelvo

Eli: No

Trixie: ¿Por qué eres tan testarudo? –dijo en tono un poco molesto-

Eli: Porque no quiero que nada te pase, el frío es demasiado intenso, podrías congelarte

Trixie: Tu igual, debes cubrirte… Sé que el frío es intenso por eso quiero que te cubras

Eli: … ¿Es algo de angustia lo que oigo? –dijo sonriendo al verla-

Trixie: …Cautela

Eli: No sabes mentir

Trixie: Y tu eres un terco

Eli: Pero eso ya lo sabía

Trixie: Ok –dijo sonriendo- …Un poco… Oye, hay algo que siempre me dio curiosidad saber sobre ti

Eli: Ah, eres curiosa

Trixie: Ya en serio… Bueno es que todos sabemos que tu padre era el gran Will Shane pero ¿Y tu madre?

Eli: Ah eso… Bueno, ella tenía el cabello negro y siempre estaba ahí para cuidarme como una madre lo hace… Amable y divertida, siempre me enseñaba el valor del corazón y me decía que siguiera adelante, me apoyaba y claro también me consentía –dijo riéndose-

Trixie: Jajaja

Eli: Bueno ¿Y la tuya?

Al decir esto la sonrisa de Trixie desaparece remplazada por tristeza, Trixie se apartó de Eli para que no la viera llorar pero él la siguió

Eli: Trixie, lo lamento no me incumbía saber, no debí preguntar lo siento –dijo caminando hacia ella pero ella le daba la espalda-

Trixie: No… Está bien –dijo mientras todavía le daba la espalda-

Eli la tomó del hombro para darle la vuelta, ella hacía algo de fuerza pero igual se volteó pero con la mirada hacia abajo, Eli suavemente levantó su cabeza y acarició su fleco

Eli: ¿Mejor?

Trixie: …Tal vez…

Eli: Lo lamento yo… Fui un tonto no debí preguntar

Trixie: No, está bien, después de todo yo pregunté primero…

Eli: … ¿Qué pasó?

Trixie: ...Hace 6 años cuando tenía 10 y… Unos sujetos y –Eli la interrumpe abrazándola al ver que ella estaba dolida, ella coloca su cabeza en el pecho de Eli y comienza a llorar-

Eli: Está bien… Ya pasó… Ya pasó –dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello para consolarla-

Después de un rato ella paró de llorar pero no se apartó de Eli, ella seguía recostada en su pecho y él seguía acariciando su cabello y abrazándola, sintiendo su respiración en su pecho

Eli: ¿Estás bien? –dijo mientras se apartaba lentamente de ella-

Trixie: …Ahora lo estoy –dijo sonriendo al verlo a los ojos, él le devuelve la sonrisa-

Eli: Bueno creo que… Iré a buscar más leña para el fuego

Trixie: Oh, está bien

Eli: No tardaré –dijo sonriéndole nuevamente, Burpy se colocó en su hombro e hiso un chillido de alegría- Burpy… Te quedarás con Trixie

Trixie: Eli pero es tu mejor babosa

Eli: Ya hemos recorrido por toda esta cueva y no hay nada, Burpy se puede quedar aquí contigo proporcionando calor mientras busco más leña

Trixie: ¿Y qué hay de ti? La cueva es muy fría, si dejas aquí a Burpy te podrías congelar en el camino

Eli: Descuida, todo saldrá bien

Eli tomó su lanzadora y un trozo de la fogata como su antorcha y se fue adentrando en la cueva, recogiendo trozos de madera para la fogata mientras Trixie se quedaba acariciando a Burpy pensando en Eli

Trixie: Eli –dijo mientras acariciaba a Burpy y sonreía-

 **Con Eli…**

Continuaba caminando por toda la cueva buscando más leña, la cueva resultó más grande de lo que esperaba y terminó vagando por un sitio que no inspeccionaron, había nieve por todas partes, más de la usual y hacía más frío que en el resto de la cueva, Eli caminó por el lugar mirando todo a su alrededor hasta que dio vuelta y vio…

Eli: ¡Leña! ¡Justo lo que buscaba! –dijo tomando el trozo de madera-

Cuando tomó la leña parecía estar pegada a la nieve, hiso fuerza y tiró de ella hasta despegarla pero cuando lo hiso la nieve se levantó para revelar que era un Golem de hielo, el Golem miró a Eli y le rugió

Eli: Ouh

Eli tomó la leña y salió corriendo para tomar distancia, luego se volteó y le disparó una carnero que golpeó al monstruo fácilmente y le tiró la pierna y el brazo izquierdo

Eli: Jaja –dijo celebrando-

El golem rugió y su pierna y su brazo se volvieron a formar e incluso se hiso más grande, apenas cabía en la cueva, Eli se asombró y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, volteó hacia atrás y vio al golem, como era muy grande no podía correr mucho, Eli siguió corriendo suponiendo que había dejado al golem atrás, llegó con Trixie sano y salvo aunque un poco cansado

Eli: Listo, aquí está la leña –dijo respirando cansado-

Trixie: Eli ¿Qué tienes? ¿Por qué estás tan cansado?

Eli: Ah, es que corrí para llegar

Trixie: ¿Corriste? ¿Por qué? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Eli: No, solo me ejercité un poco y… Y pues –el golem lo interrumpe rugiendo por detrás de ellos- ¡Eso!

Trixie: Wow –dijo cargando su lanzadora y apuntándole-

Eli: Ah… ¡No! ¡Espera! –dijo intentando detener a Trixie pero ella ya había disparado-

La babosa de Trixie golpeó al golem efectivamente pero sucedió lo mismo que cuando Eli le disparó, el golem se enojó y lanzó una ventisca de hielo y crecía cada vez más, sin embargo cuando el monstruo creció llegó hasta el techo de la cueva haciendo que parte de la cueva se desplomara, entre todos esos escombros cayendo Eli estaba dando vueltas buscando a Trixie, ella estaba tirada en el suelo, Eli corrió rápidamente hacia ella, la cargó entre sus brazos y fue a un lugar seguro, el golem quedó aplastado por las rocas, un par de ellas hirieron a Eli mientras intentaba proteger a Trixie, cuando al fin estuvieron seguros Eli colocó a Trixie en el suelo

Eli: Lo logramos Trix… ¿Trixie? –dijo mientras extendía su mano pero cuando la colocó sobre su brazo se asustó un poco al notar lo fría que estaba- ¿Trixie, me escuchas? Por favor responde, despierta –dijo mientras se acercaba a ella pero Trixie no hacía nada, ni siquiera se notaba señal de que estaba respirando, Eli comienza a hiperventilarse preocupado- Trixie no, ¡Despierta! No, no, no, no ¡No! ¡Escuchame! ¡Escucha mi voz Trixie! ¡Despierta! Por favor no me hagas esto Trix, por favor… ¡Burpy! ¡Necesito más calor! –dijo gritando, Burpy también estaba nervioso y no sabía qué hacer y Eli lo estaba presionando- ¡Burpy! ¡Has algo ya! ¡AHORA! –dijo gritando más fuerte a la babosa-

Eli estaba más que preocupado, nervioso y asustado, sosteniendo a Trixie en sus brazos, Burpy no tuvo otra opción ante los gritos desesperados de Eli y comenzó a lanzar fuego, presionándose a sí mismo para lograr que el calor fuera lo más intenso posible, Eli acercaba a Trixie al fuego pero no parecía dar resultado

Eli: Trixie escúchame, escucha mi voz ¡Por favor despierta! Por favor… No me hagas esto Trixie… Te amo ¿Entiendes? Te amo –dijo mientras acariciaba su fleco- Por favor despierta… Despierta…

Eli la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó fuerte, Burpy bajó la cabeza un segundo, luego la levantó y continuó lanzando fuego una y otra vez, cada vez con más intensidad hasta tener la cueva lo suficientemente caliente, Eli observaba como su babosa se esforzaba, aunque él estaba totalmente destrozado, luego la esperanza volvió a él cuando pudo sentir a Trixie respirar, fue entonces cuando Eli la acercó más al fuego de Burpy y preparó la fogata con la leña que había reunido, la cueva ya era sustentable y cálida, después de 15 minutos Trixie despertó

Trixie: ¿Eli? –dijo con voz un poco ronca y abriendo sus ojos lentamente-

Eli: ¡Trixie! ¡Estás bien! Estás bien –dijo mientras corría hacia ella y la abrazaba- Me tenías preocupado, creí que algo malo te había pasado

Trixie: ¿Qué pasó?

Eli: El golem de nieve lanzó ventisca, creció y la cueva se vino abajo… Dios, creí que te había perdido –dijo mientras la abrazaba más fuerte, ella lo aceptó y se refugió en sus brazos-

Ambos estaban juntos, deseando que ese momento nunca terminara pero un ruido en la pared los interrumpió, Eli rápidamente tomó guardia, cargó su lanzadora y extendió un brazo protegiendo a Trixie

Eli: Detrás de mi, Trixie

Estaban listos para lo que sea, esperaban que fuera otro golem de hielo, bandidos, ogro de hielo, lo que sea, estaban preparados para lo que se avecinara pero no era ningún peligro, solo eran Kord, Pronto y Junjie con la babosa Crystalida de Eli

Pronto: ¡Jaja! Pronto el magnífico lo hiso de nuevo –dijo poniendo pose heroica-

Kord: Sí claro Pronto

Junjie: Oigan ¿Están bien?

Eli, Trixie: Más o menos

Eli: ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?

Kord: Hey, nosotros intentamos romper ese muro con todas las babosas que teníamos y después de horas fue que "Pronto el magnífico" se dio cuenta de que tenía tu babosa Crystalida

Pronto: Jejeje, lo siento

Eli: Ahg, Pronto

Salieron de la cueva y fueron a la ciudad para conseguir provisiones antes de marcharse a su hogar, montaron las provisiones en sus mecas y se prepararon para irse, pero antes Trixie se acercó a Eli

Trixie: Eli

Eli: Ah, Trixie… Veo que tienes un nuevo abrigo –dijo riéndose-

Trixie: ¿Ah? Sí, me dieron uno nuevo… Ya no necesito tu chaqueta

Eli: Jajaja

Trixie: …Gracias –dijo acercándose a él y dándole un beso en la mejilla, él se sonroja un poco-

Eli: ¿Por qué?

Trixie: Por todo… Y más porque siempre estás ahí para mí... Ja, no lo sé, si sientes que estoy en peligro siempre tienes que ser el primero en –se interrumpe porque Eli le roba un beso en los labios, ella lo acepta y coloca sus brazos alrededor se su cuello, Eli la abraza mientras la besa, saboreando cada segundo, anelando estar así para siempre pero el oxígeno empezaba a faltarle en sus cuerpos y tuvieron que separarse, pero lo hicieron lenta y suavemente-

Eli: Si estás en peligro, yo me siento en peligro… Porque si algo te pasa a mi me destroza el alma, porque me importas demasiado… Porque… Te amo –dijo acariciando la mejilla de Trixie-

Trixie: Te amo Eli… Oye tienes las manos frías –dijo riéndose-

Eli: Está bien –dijo riéndose también-

Trixie: ¿Y bien? ¿Nos vamos?

Eli: Si vas conmigo sí –dijo sonriéndole, ella le devuelve la sonrisa, se acerca a él, toma su mano y la enlaza con la suya-

Trixie: Siempre

 **Bien, eso fue todo ¡Feliz Navidad de adelantado!, se despide –The Eastern Writer-**


End file.
